paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V34
Release Notes - V.34 Update General Changes *PS4 Pro Support added **Extra grass/foliage. **Volumetric effects. (lightshafts, extra fog at base, etc) **Farther HLOD and viewdistance. **Screen Space Reflections. **Motion Blur. **Contact Shadows. **Improved Bloom. **Full 1080p resolution. Agora *New Player warning ring indicator implemented for Towers. **Designed for newer players and are disabled after account level 6. **Red indicates if there are no minions targeted by the Tower. ***Pulse red if the player is targeted by the Tower. **Green indicates if ally minions are targeted under Tower. *Fixed a bug where heroes could be knocked out of the world. *Reduced Orb Prime knockback magnitude so players aren’t knocked out of aggro range. AI *Jungle Bots now have improved AI and camp priority. *Fixed an bug with Bots attempted to build harvesters with no charges. Audio *Fixed a sound bug associated with melee hero basic attacks. Cards *Weekly Card Pack **Thanks to THIS Reddit thread, we checked our loot tables and confirmed that Radiant Mantle and Alpha Barrier weren’t dropping. So, we fixed it and we’re offering both cards in this week’s pack. We also ran an audit on our loot table to make sure all the other cards are dropping. **Radiant Mantle **Alpha Barrier **Minor Kinetic *Heroes now have one base deck instead of the Starter and Intermediate. *Fixed a bug associated with card passive effects being removed. All Heroes *Tweaked Death FX for Heroes and Minions. *Added Arctic Frost Dekker to in-game store. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed a bug causing Feng Mao's Ultimate visual effects to be placed in an incorrect location. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed a bug where Gadget's Sticky Mine would occasionally not attach. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed an issue where Stampede would sometimes retain velocity when charging off of a ledge. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Improved Kallari Death Sentence audio. *Added Grux Pelt Khaimera to in-game store. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Kwang's sword no longer has a health bar when placed in the world. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed an issue where Murdock would be locked in his reload animation after Long Arm of the Law. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Rampage is no longer bounced into the air after using his ultimate if he overlaps enemy minions. *Updated respawn animation to be much shorter. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed a bug causing Sevarog's Siphon damage to be interruptible after the ability is activated. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Changed Steel's Shield Block tool tip so that it shows the correct value when an ability point is available. **Steel's Shield Block ability now plays a sound effect when the ability ends. **Updated FX on Doomsday Steel. ***Force Shield. ***Shield Bang Emote. ***Shield Slam impact. ***Tattoos. Replay *DeathCam has been added. **Menu option to disable this feature. *Replays now show the draft lobby. **Marker indicates when the draft completes and begins the full replay. **Skip Draft button implemented. **Only enabled for PvP. **Exit Replay button in drop-down menu while in Replay draft lobby. UI *Fix for a crash when buying skins while in the PvP draft lobby. *Fix for not being able to click custom window buttons while maximized. *Fixed a bug where resolution selection pop-up was not deactivated for windowed full screen when entering settings. *Renamed “Maximized Window” to “Windowed Fullscreen” in video settings. Category:Patch Notes